Rip's New Crush
Rip's New Crush is the 15th episode of Season 41. Summary When Valentine's Eve is here, Rip tries to find another crush to replace Catboy, who doesn't return any strong emotion for her, but she knows that Wolfies can't have any crushes on someone until she meets Armadylan and falls head over heels in love with him. Plot The episode begins with everyone preparing for Valentine's Day as some hung up decorations while some baked sweet chocolate treats and made gifts and cards or bought some from the stores. That night, the Wolfies were messing up the decorations and eating up the Valentine's Day goodies, but only Rip remained silent and still when Howler noticed, and he curtly tells her to not just sit there and watch, then kicks her to get up and help him and Kevin rip up some heart-shaped streamers, as Kevin was busy chewing on some, and then spits them out, but Rip didn't seem to be in the mood for wolfing Valentine's Day coming up after Valentine's Eve. Annoyed, Howler asks her if she’s still thinking about Catboy again as Rip snaps out of it, and snakily replied that she’s not, and that she was just thinking of another boy, and doesn’t feel like wolfing things up on Valentine’s Eve this year. Rolling his eyes, Howler grunts and curtly tells Rip to just get up off her rump and help him and Kevin already. Rip didn't want to, but she had no choice. The next day, it was Valentine's Eve and Dylan was looking at the most delicious chocolate treats in the chocolate shop, they were making him hungry. Amaya and the boys laughed as Greg suggests that they should head inside and grab a chocolate treat from themselves and Dylan thinks that's a great idea, plus while they're inside, they can buy some chocolate treats for their friends for Valentine's Day too tomorrow. But as all four went in, they found that the chocolate treats have been eaten and the workers were working on cleaning up the mess. Then, Connor saw some pawprints on the floor, so that means the Wolfies have done this! They must want to ruin Valentine's Day before it starts tomorrow, but not if the PJ Masks stop them first! That night, the PJ Masks transformed and headed out into the streets in the Cat Car, just as Owlette used her Owl Eyes to spot a flower shop selling roses that were red, white, pink, and yellow colored and inside it were the Wolfies, messing up the flower shop! Catboy quickly drove the Cat Car to the flower shop and the PJ Masks and Armadylan head inside to confront the Wolfies as Armadylan demands them to leave the flowers alone and Owlette adds that everyone needs those flowers for Valentine's Day tomorrow, but Howler and Kevin say that this is too much fun while Rip stayed silent as she stared at Armadylan, with her eyes widening and suddenly sparkling, just as the PJ Masks and Armadylan prepare to take down Howler and Kevin, who were howling and charging straight towards them. The fight goes on with howls and PJ powers, but Rip was the only one who was watching, just as she saw Armadylan crash into a rose bouquet stand, and he was covered in roses. Then, Catboy captures Howler and Kevin by tying them together in his super cat stripes just as the PJ Masks work is done, but not quite yet. They needed to get the Wolfies out of the flower shop and clean up the place, then fix up the other messes the Wolfies made, and get back to HQ to make some food for the Disney Junior Club Valentine's Day party tomorrow. While the PJ Masks cleaned up, Armadylan takes Howler and Kevin out and cleans the roses off of him, then unknowingly hands one to Rip, who takes it and felt her cheeks flush. After the PJ Masks and Armadylan left, Rip sniffs into the rose and sighs dreamily, saying that she and Armadylan are met to be, as she skips happily, leaving her brothers still tied in the cat stripes behind. Later, at the PJ Masks’ HQ, the four friends and PJ Robot were already at work making the foods and the desserts, too. The oven pings, meaning that the cake that Owlette made is finished, and she carefully takes the large layer out, then the medium layer, and the small layer, then starts stacking them up as she calls for Catboy, who was putting some filling in his heart-shaped macarons, to ice the cake. Snapping his fingers and pointing out his finger, Catboy levitates the piping bag and begins icing the cake with pink icing, then adds the decorations after he was done. Meanwhile, Gekko and PJ Robot were making the sauce and grating cheese for the Valentine's Day pizza and Armadylan was about to make the dough when he asks Gekko how much yeast he should put in it. Gekko tells Armadylan to add two teaspoons of yeast as he resumes making the sauce, but Armadylan thinks that that'll take too long so he pours in the whole can of yeast, then the bowl begins to shake and bubble. Just then, Armadylan hears the sounds of HQ's doorbell and he tells the PJ Masks that someone is at the door, and Gekko tells Armadylan to get it because he needs to knead the pizza dough, which was enlarging and he was having trouble kneading it so Catboy, Owlette, and PJ Robot decide to help him. When Armadylan opens the door, he looks from left and right, but no one was there until Rip with a big grin and cute big eyes appears! She asks Armadylan what he was doing and he nervously explains that he and his friends are making food for the Disney Junior Club's Valentine's Day party tomorrow as she bats her eyelids in a girly way and asks him if he was going to invite her in as she squeezes herself inside and Armadylan backs away from her slowly. Back in the kitchen, Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to flatten the dough and he and PJ Robot add the sauce while Catboy and Owlette preheat the oven, but while it was getting ready, Owlette glanced at the big pizza and suggests that they're gonna need a bigger oven, as Catboy agrees. Just as Gekko was pouring the sauce while PJ Robot was watching, Armadylan and Rip appears and Gekko drops the sauce pan, splashing some onto PJ Robot’s face, when he saw Rip with Armadylan! What was she doing in HQ and what was she doing with Armadylan? Armadylan then asks her if he has something caught between his teeth as he kept backing away from his unwanted furry suitor. Whatever Rip was doing, Gekko decides to go and talk to her, just to convince her to not bother Armadylan so much. Rip is then seen telling Armadylan to come out from under the sink as he replies to her that he's quite comfy in there, and reminds her that he's an armadillo when she called him a silly piggy. Just then, Gekko asks Rip if she should go back outside and play with her brothers, but only to get yelled in the ear by her as she jumps off and goes back to get Armadylan out from under the kitchen sink. Annoyed, Catboy grabs Rip and tries to throw her out of HQ, only to have her toss him, Owlette, Gekko, and then PJ Robot out so she can have some time with Armadylan. When they come back in, they find that Rip has chased Armadylan all the way to the top of the fridge and is trying to reach him. Suddenly, she notices some magnetic letters and uses them to spell out "Rip + Armadylan". This makes Owlette realize that Rip has a new crush on the PJ Masks' friend, and Gekko quickly grabs Armadylan so that the PJs can escape. Meanwhile, Howler and Kevin are missing their sister, who has now developed a crush on the armadillo boy, and are very mad at him for taking her away. If she’s now in love with him, then they can wolf up Valentine’s Day without her. But it suddenly just doesn’t feel the same without Rip. Meanwhile, in the park, the PJ Masks where hiding from Rip as Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to scan for that annoying lovesick puppy while Armadylan grunts that he thinks that he's stepping on a root. After scanning the area, Owlette says that the coast is clear and she leads the boys out, but Armadylan shouts to them to wait because something’s caught his leg. Just as he dragged himself out, Armadylan screams when he looked down to see that Rip has a hold of his leg. He then shakes Rip off and makes a run for it, but Rip tackles him as Armadylan calls for his friends' help. When the three PJ Masks turned to see Rip skip around Armadylan, Catboy yells at her to leave him (Armadylan) alone, but Rip snaps at him to mind his own beeswax while Armadylan starts to sweat and feel like a toasted marshmallow. Then, Owlette gets an idea as she flies off to get something and Rip is seen on top of Armadylan's head, nibbling on his armadillo ear. Just then, Owlette comes back to hand Rip a pink envelope, telling her that it's a love poem from Armadylan. Rip opens the envelope and finds a piece of paper that reads "Get Lost, Furrball" as Rip finds it romantic, until she realizes for a second that it doesn't rhyme and the paper is not even a poem, not noticing that the PJs escaped with Armadylan, as they ran to hide somewhere so they can get things ready for the Disney Junior Club's Valentine's Day party. Meanwhile, Howler and Kevin were still feeling down and soon, they didn't feel like wolfing up anything anymore now that Rip has decided to hang out with her new PJ crush, Armadylan. Just then, Kevin spots a rose in a rose bush and goes to sniff at it, but it reminded Howler of Rip and Armadylan as he angrily takes the rose out and ruins it, then storms off as Kevin looks down at it and it's crushed petals. As Howler storms off, Kevin whimpers and sadly says that he misses Rip. At the DJC Treehouse, the PJ Masks were making a statue of Cupid with papier-mâché and water as Gekko and Catboy were making the papier-mâché while Owlette dries off the finished parts. Armadylan finishes the head and he asks his friends where he should put it when they're done with the body as Catboy calls out to him to check the instructions on the table right next to him. Armadylan takes a look in the instructions, when out of nowhere, Rip swipes the instructions away and cuts them into paper doll chains of herself, Armadylan, and hearts. Armadylan shouts for his friends' help and they turned to see Rip cornering their armadillo friend as Catboy angrily shouts at her to leave him alone already, but Rip retorts back at the PJ Masks to keep out of it, just for Armadylan to escape and hide behind Gekko. However, Rip finds Armadylan and soon, as she chases him, chaos starts stirring up when he almost knocks the ladder that Catboy was on top of and trying to keep his balance by waving his arms in circles, only to fall backwards before Owlette catches him in time before he fell into the papier-mâché. Then, Gekko tried to steady the ladder, but steps on an empty paint can that was knocked out of the shelf with the other paint cans and he and Catboy spun out of control on both sides of the ladder, until it stops and now Catboy was running on the floor, holding the ladder on the lower end, but with Gekko lowering down quickly, he crashes onto the floor and the ladder flings Catboy towards Owlette and the almost finished statue, and one of the pieces catapults the bucket of papier-mâché, sending all of it flying and then landing onto Armadylan, making him stop and get covered in papier-mâché in front of Rip. After the PJ Masks got up, Gekko gets annoyed and says that Rip is so weird without her brothers, which gives Catboy an idea to get the Wolfies back together, but Owlette asks them what about Armadylan. They can't leave him in the treehouse with Rip as Owlette shows them what she (Rip) was doing to him, which is painting little red hearts onto his papier-mâché-covered body and then putting a flower chain necklace made out of real flowers around his neck. Catboy finds that as a good point and says to Owlette that she can stay and keep Rip away from Armadylan while he and Gekko go and find Howler and Kevin. As the PJ boys were at the playground, they find Howler and Kevin who are at the teeter-totter and are still looking angry just as they got even angrier when they see Catboy and Gekko coming to the them as Howler growls what they want. Calming them down, Catboy tells the Wolfy boys that it's not Armadylan's fault that their sister is following him around and adds that he has an idea to get her back to them, as Gekko adds that their gonna need their help. Although they were still a bit grudgy, both Howler and Kevin agree to be on the plan. Soon, Catboy and Gekko lead both Howler and Kevin, who are both blindfolded, down the street while a blindfolded Rip comes from the other direction with Owlette and Armadylan. When they take off their blindfolds, they gladly greet each other and go off together while the PJ Masks and Armadylan let out a heavy breath and sink down on the sidewalk, exhausted and relieved that all this craziness is over. Now they can get back to fixing all the Valentine's Day decor and then get back to work on making the food and the papier-mâché Cupid statue. They've got a busy night before Valentine's Day tomorrow. The next evening, the Disney Junior Club were having their Valentine's Day party and they were really liking the Cupid statue, but while everyone was enjoying the party, Armadylan sneaks out with a plateful of treats and leaves them out. Then as he goes back into the treehouse, the Wolfies appeared from behind a tree and takes the plateful just as Rip looks over her shoulder with a loving glance and goes off to join her brothers, ending the episode. Characters * Rip * Howler * Kevin * Armadylan * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Episodes with villains Category:Valentine's Day Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Season 41 Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Season 41 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Rip images Category:Wolfy Kids images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Armadylan images Category:Villain images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Inspirations Category:Art-inspired episodes Category:Group images Category:Offering images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 41 episodes Category:Season 41 episodes based on cartoons